Mellowbrook Musical
by SariSpy56
Summary: Takes place during the events in "Tales from Mellowbrook." 19 contestants, all from Mellowbrook travel around the world to win a million dollars. Stay tuned for the first episode
1. Introduction

**Mellowbrook Musical**

_**Introduction:**_

_This is a multi-fanfiction and takes place during the events in __**Tales from Mellowbrook, **__but before the events in the upcoming tale entitled "The Awesome Catch" which has an interactive review vote. This is quite similar to Teletoon's animated show __**Total Drama World Tour**__ but with a few changes and few new plots to encounter. I will be glad to take any requests for the upcoming episodes of this tale. However, if you don't like the episode I made, ignore it because I don't want any bad or rude comments. EVER!_

_**Things you SHOULD know about before reading this:**_

_First episode of this story takes place somewhere during the events of __**Tales from Mellowbrook **__as they are all a year older but still are the same. These events you see in this story will not be affected with the events in __**Tales from Mellowbrook.**_

_**Also what will be seen at the start of the episode:**_

"_This episode contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by __**cartoon teens**__. Do not try any of what you see or read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up."_

_**And now for the contestants of the series:**_

_Kick Buttowski_

_Gunther Magnuson_

_Kendall Perkins_

_Ronaldo Van Hazel_

"_Wacky" Jackie Wackerman_

_Christopher (aka. Mouth)_

_Johnny Test_

_Sissy Blankley_

_Janet Nelson Jr._

_Bumper Randalls_

_Jonni West_

_Emo Kid_

_Kyle Buttowski_

_Avery Buttowski (aka. Numbuh 12)_

_Annabelle Magnuson (aka. Numbuh 45)_

_Betty Randalls_

_Jen_

_Jermeny Ezekiel_

_**Well that's all folks and stay tuned for the first episode.**_


	2. Mummy Dearest Part One

"_This episode contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by __**cartoon teens**__. Do not try any of what you see or read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up."_

_**Mummy Dearest: Part 1**_

It was a rather bored day at history class in Mellowbrook Elementary as Mr. Teacherman, the history teacher is giving his students some assignments that were bored. Among these students are Kick Buttowski, Gunther Magnuson, Kendall Perkins, Ronaldo Van Hazel, "Wacky" Jackie Wackerman, Christopher (aka. Mouth), Johnny Test, Sissy Blankley, Janet Nelson, Bumper Randalls, Jonni West, Emo Kid, Kyle Buttowski, Avery Buttowski, Annabelle Magnuson, Jen and the newcomer yet shy boy Jeremy Ezekiel.

"Alright class," Mr. Teacherman spoke. "I know this is a rather bored day but I have good news for you if you stop and listen for once."

The class stops working and stared at Mr. Teacherman.

"As you all know, tomorrow is our class field trip. In fact, this will be our first ever out-of-country field trip, around the world."

The class cheered on this.

"By the way, this'll take place tomorrow morning at the airport and get you parents to sign the permission slips. No slips, no field trip!"

"This is going to be awesome!" Kick said. "This'll be like a real adventure."

"And what lies beyond our adventures will be the romance," Jackie said while swooning over Kick.

"And learning historical lessons," Kendall added.

"Who gives a damn about school," Johnny said. "I bet this trip is just as fun as going down Devil's Grave."

"Have you ever considered yourself immature?" Janet added. "We kids may hate school but it helps us to get to adulthood."

"Janet's right Johnny," Ronaldo replied. "Unless of course you have science on your side."

"Again with the science Ronaldo?" Avery butted in. "But personally, you can't just force people to do science all the time."

"I agree with Avery," Annabelle replied taking Avery's side.

"Same here," Gunther added.

"I do not think this trip will be fun," Emo Kid cried in a low voice. "Nothing's ever fun."

"Are you always so negative Emo Kid?" Mouth said to Emo Kid.

"All the time."

"Who know what the trip might be," Sissy said. "And further more, who know what adventures we might have in our childhood."

"I bet it's a prank to get us less bored," Bumper said. "I know what teachers are like."

"Same here," Jonni replied. "Something tells me that we'll be off to a bad start tomorrow."

"How must you know that?" Jen asked.

"Instincts."

"Hey do you know that if you can read minds, you are considered a powerful wizard?" Kyle blabbered.

"Who cares about that eh?" Jeremy said in a mean tone. "You're just a chatterbox."

"Don't try to be mean here Jeremy," Kendall said. "I know you're new here, but please stay out of trouble m'kay?"

"M'kay."

Just then, the bell rang and everyone went to their next class. Tomorrow will be an adventure. Or so they though it was.

()()()()()

The next day, the history class packs up their bags and went to the bus which took them to the airport. Along the way, the 18 students are wondering if the trip is actually fun or was it one of the teachers' sick pranks. Who knows? Maybe it was both fun and a sick prank. As they got to the airport, they are greeted by _(you know who from the Total Drama Series) _Chris McLean and the still angry as ever Chef Hatchet.

"The world is gonna be mine, sea to shining sea! Sadly, I'm forced to share my world with an elementary history class!" Chris said in a happy tone. "Welcome and I hope the kids are excited Mr. Teacherman."

"They are just as excited as we are Chris," Mr. Teacherman said. "Here are my 18 students."

Mr. Teacherman turns to the bus.

"COME ON OUT KIDS! THE ADVENTURE AWAITS!"

Out first from the bus came Kick with his skateboard, followed by Gunther who hops off the bus, Kendall walking elegantly before being pushed aside by Janet, followed by Sissy who is pushed by Johnny who is also pushed by Ronaldo, followed by Mouth listening to his music before being yelled at by Bumper who had Jonni on top of his back which causes the both of them to tumble to the ground by Jeremy, followed by Emo Kid and Kyle who keeps on talking, causing Avery to get mad at him as she walks off the bus, followed by Annabelle while Jackie gives both girls deadly glares, followed by Betty who is pretty much normal and last but not least, Jen who gives Chris the middle finger.

"This is your class?" Chris asked in confusion? "I thought that they'd be a little older."

"Well that's what we get," Mr. Teacherman replied.

"Eh good point. Anyway, I'm Chris McLean and I'll be the host for the trip which by the way is also a reality show."

"A reality show? That sounds cool."

"Glad you like 'll be competing all around the globe for a chance to win a million dollars! So all aboard to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet!"

"Are there reserved seats?" Avery asked. "I mean, can I have one not behind Jackie's wacky hair?"

"It's human hair Mexican!" Jackie yelled back.

"And to make this even more exciting," Chris continued. "We're adding a new competitor! He's an honor-roll student and an amazing ability to charm the pants off most species. Leonardo!"

The 18 students watch as a black limo stops in front of them and out came a tall, Hispanic boy, 14 years old, who wore a green short sleeved jacket over a black shirt, a pair of white jeans and black boots. He apparently has very dark green eyes and long dark brown hair which resembles bangs.

"Perhaps I can be of an asistant," Leonardo said as he helps Jonni and Sissy up to their feet.

"Oh my," Sissy said as she and Jonni blushed madly.

"I-I have a boyfriend," Jonni said as she snaps herself out of a trance.

"And amigos," Leonardo said as he lends Johnny and Ronaldo his hand. "Allow me."

"Wow," Johnny said.

"Whatever," Ronaldo said also.

Just then, the 19 kids heard troubling engines and nails shooting out from nowhere. They were a bit shocked to see a giant first-class airplane which kinda seemed to be rusted and unsafe and covered in bits of duct tape.

"What the?" Kick was the first to speak upon seeing the plane.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to express some concern about the safety of our plane," Kendall spoke.

"Relax, it's perfectly safe!" Chris replied. "Now boarding!"

"Oh no! I can't ride on that!" Gunther cried almost immediately. "Call the United Nations, call a cab, and call my Mom! I'm not doing this, I'm out! This is unethical!"

But Chris walks over to Gunther with a frying pan in his hand and hits him in the head real hard.

"Mommy," Gunther cried in a high-pitched voice.

"Anyone else got a problem with it?" Chris asked.

"Nope," Kick replied.

"Love it," Annabelle replied also.

"Dibs on the window seat," Jonni replied as well.

"Now boarding on a voyage to a million big ones!" Chris yelled dramatically again. "We're saving you a first class seat for all the action! Right here on Total! Drama..."

The music starts to play as Chris and Chef began to sing.

_*...Musical!_

_Musical!_

_MUUU-SIIIII-CAAAAAL!*_

"Seriously?" Kick asked.

()()()()()

Chris gives the 19 kids and Mr. Teacherman a tour around the plane and inside until they stopped at what seems to be a lunch room.

"For the remaining of this voyage, you'll be singing songs," Chris said. "One per episode."

"Singing? Really?" Avery spoke in an annoyed tone "I thought he was joking about that?"

"Well I don't have a problem with that," Kendall added.

"Yeah cause you _like _singing!" Sissy replied.

"Well I _don't!" _Johnny said angrily. "Girls sing. Little birdies sing. Ha-ha! Johnnies do _not _sing!"

"Think I'll get to sing any game songs I want?" Kyle spoke quickly.

"I'll beat you if you try!"

"If you don't sing," Chris reminded Johnny. "You'll automatically be eliminated from the competition. Any-who, this is the dining hall where you'll enjoy in-flight meals.

"Not for long!" Jeremy said in a dramatic tone. "Prepare to lose to the Jeremy! I'm stronger, faster, smarter-"

"Chattier, blabbier, can't-shut-upier... now zip it and let me finish this tour so we can get this bird in flight!"

"Is there a ladies room?" Kendall asked.

"Just through there."

"Good cause I need to make a little deposit."

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the washroom:_

_Kendall is about to make a deposit until she sees a camera at the mirror._

_"There's a camera in the potty?" Kendall asked in a shocked tone. "UGGH! Can I have a little privacy on this show?"_

_End Confession Camera_

()()()()()

Chris leads the 19 kids to the Economy Class of the plane. It's so messy and ruined with wooden benches and duct tapes and it's not in a good condition.

"What is this place?" Janet asked.

"It doesn't look comfortable," Mouth added also.

"This is the Economy Class," Chris said. "This is where the losing team go to until the next challenge."

"Where are the beds?" Kendall spoke.

"Gunther? Care to demonstrate?"

The kids could see Gunther strapped to the bench while snoring out louding because of his fear of flying.

"This does _not _look comfortable." Jackie remarked on this.

"No comfort for losers," Chris said.

"We should hit the winner's compartment," Jeremy said. "Cause I ain't never gonna sit back here. Hah! Never!"

"Is 'never' your policy on mouthwash too?" Emo Kid asked Jeremy.

()()()()()

Several minutes later, Chris had led the kids to First Class of the plane. It is so luxorious like Egyptian cottons. Gold and red wallpaper covered the section with royal blue carpet under luxorious crimson seats.

"And here we have First Class," Chris said. "Where the winners of the challenge go to until next challenge comes."

"Now this is more the ladies' taste," Leonardo said confidently.

"Oh my you're quite the charmer," Betty said as if she was in a trance. "Leonardo."

"That guy's smooth as mom's gravy," Annabelle said.

"Yeah well I'm not going to let him steal my girl," Bumper replied.

"Ha-hah! No one can compete with gravy. Ever."

But what the kids didn't notice is that Jen is glaring at Leonardo angrily as if she knew that Leonardo is up to something.

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the cockpit:_

_Jen is there who gives the camera the middle finger._

_"I can see right through that guy," Jen said in a sarcastic tone. "You know, this extra confessional is a million times better than talking in the toilet."_

_"Maybe for you," Chef interupted. "I'm trying to prep for a flight here."_

_"Hello? Venting! Shh! Anyway, new guy is so transparent, so fake, so-"_

_"Deliciously seductive?"_

_"That is exactly the opposite of what I was trying to say."_

_"Pretty good looking guy, to boot. I'm just saying!"_

_"DAMN! Forget this!"_

_End Confession Camera_

()()()()()

"Whoa," Gunther said. "Where are we now?"

"A grand piano?" Kendall said.

"A metal fireplace?" Sissy said too.

"A tanning bed?" Kick said also.

"And a hot tub?" Mouth said finally as he saw Jackie walking towards it.

"Where can I win this for my Kick?" Jackie asked.

"Easy weird girl with big glasses and freaky smile," Chris said. "These are _my _quarters, and they're off limits. Clear?"

"Crystal."

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the cockpit:_

_Jen is there who gives the camera the middle finger yet again._

_"Anyway," Jen spoke. "Since Betty is teamed up with Leonardo, my only strategic option is to form an alliance with Emo Kid. But this'll be harder than I expected to be because Emo Kid is hard to make friends with."_

_End Confession Camera_

()()()()()

"And that's about it for now," Chris said as he and the kids are back in the dinning hall. "I skiped the cargo hold in the gulley, but I'm sure you'll find it later, when I 'accidentally' lock you in."

Just then, the plane moved causing Sissy to fall onto Leonardo's arms.

"Senorita? Are you okay?" Leonardo asked.

"Is the Earth moing?" Sissy asked.

"Nope," Kick replied. "We are."

"Oh and one more thing," Chris said again. "I'm sure all of you hae heard about the elimination cremony?"

The kids shook their heads.

"Right. This is your first time. My bad. It takes place right in there."

He shows them a place where totem poles and Hawaiian curtans behind benches are and at the opposite side of the benches are the emergency door.

"Here's how it works. The losing team will have to face the ceremony. Here I have barf bags full of airline-issue peanuts which will be given to the ones I called out. If you don't receive one..."

"I have a peanut allergy," Jeremy interrupted. "Or more like a sensitivity."

"You'll be force to take the Drop of Shame."

"Okay, I just don't like-"

"Kinda like this!"

Chris grabs Jeremy and throws him off the moving plane.

"HEY!" Jeremy cried. "Good one, eh! Now, slow down and let my bling back in!"

"All eliminations are final, bro!"

()()()()()

As the plane flies towards the destination, the kids are at the dinning hall, waiting for adventure.

"Any seconds from now, we're closer to having an adventure," Annabelle said. "And further away, our parents."

'Hey do you know that Link from _The Legend of Zelda _videogame is commonly depicted as a child or a young teenager of the pointy eared Hylian race," Kyle blabbered to the other kids. "Originated n the fictional land of Hyrule?"

Just then, the little bell is heard and everyone saw Chris wearing a tuxedo.

"Whenever you hear that friendly little bell, it's musical number time!" Chris said. "So, let's hear it."

"But, what are we supposed to sing?" Kendall asked.

"You have to make it up as you go. Wouldn't be challenging otherwise now, would it?"

_**Kendall: **__Up!_

_**Kendall and Jonni: **__Up!_

_**Kendall, Jonni, and Jackie: **__Up!_

_**Kendall, Jonni, Jackie, and Betty: **__Up!_

_**Mouth: **__Sing!_

_**Mouth and Kick: **__Sing!_

_**Mouth, Kick, and Bumper: **__Sing!_

_**Mouth, Kick, Bumper, and Emo Kid: **__Sing!_

_**Girls: **__We're flying._

_**Boys: **__And singing._

_**Everyone: **__We're flying and we're singing!_

_**Jackie: **__Come fly with us!_

_**Jackie and Kyle: **__Come fly with us!_

_**Jonni: **__We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! Haha!_

_**Sissy: **__Come fly with us!_

_**Sissy and Betty: **__Come fly with us!_

_**Leonardo: **__It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._

_**Johnny: **__Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane._

_**Mouth: **__What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane. Ah!_

_**Avery: **__Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV._

_**Janet: **__Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!_

_**Kick:**__ Come fly with us!_

_**Kick and Kendall: **__Come fly with us!_

_**Jen: **__Do you know how to steer this thing!_

_**Chef Hatchet:**__ I try._

In the cargo hold is Jeremy the stowaway.

_**Jeremy: **__They thought they could leave me and depart. But this stowaway's got winning in his heart!_

_**Emo Kid**__: Come fly with us! Come die with us!_

**"**We're flying? I hate flying!" Gunther cried. "Stop the plane!"

But that leads him to get knocked out by Chris again.

Back in the dinning hall, Johnny and Avery refuse to sing.

_**Jackie, Kendall, Kick, and Mouth**__: Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_

_**Avery and Johnny**__: No!_

**"**Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules?" Chris asked. "Because in order to escape instant elimination-"

_**Sissy: **__"All contestants must sing in each show"!_

_**Janet: **__Johnny, do it! Let's go!_

_**Kyle: **__Avery, sing it! Don't go!_

_**Avery: **__I don't wanna go home. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!_

_**Janet: **__Johnny, come on! Please?_

_**Johnny: **__This sucks!_

_**Everyone (but Johnny, Gunther and Jeremy) **__Yeah!_

"Enough with the singing, fruitcakes!" Chef yelled on the interom. "Strap yourselves in; we are now beginning our descent into Egypt. Musical numbers... worst idea ever. Chris is such an idiot. Hey, why's the PA light still on... ? Oh sh-"

"We'll be right back," Chris informed the audience.

()()()()()

Eleven hours later, the kids have arrived in Egypt. They are soon greeted by Chris who wore an Egyptian king outfut.

"You guys ready for fun? Now it's time for a challenge," Chris said. "I called it Pyramid Over Under."

"An eleven hour flight, Chef's in-flight cuisine, a forced musical number, and now we got a challenge?" Bumper yelled.

"Yes. Yes it is. Anywho, your challenge is to go either inside or over the pyramid and make it to the finish line. Afterwards, I'll tell you the second part of the challenge."

"What will be the second half?" Ronaldo asked.

"You'll have to find out as you go geek boy."

"WAIT UP!" cried Jeremy as he runs up to Chris. "I told you I wan't gonna lose this time!"

"Didn't we leave you in like, California, or Kanas? Or whatever?"

"It's called landing gear. I climed it and hid it with the cargo."

"Impressive, but you're still out."

"No way! I'm in it to win it!"

"Hey, it's your funeral. And GO!"

Chris clashes the cymbals together in Jeremy's face, causing him to flinch as everybody else runs to the pyramid.

()()()()()

"Oh great," Emo Kid said as he and some of the contestants are behind Gunther. "Our friendly neighbourhood host dude failed to mention there were two different paths."

"How do we know which way's right?" Gunther asked.

"Let's decide randomly," Kick replied. "There a small chance that one of them is the safest."

"Same here," Jackie replied also. "I say we take the path with the mummy symbol on it."

"Shouldn't we read the labels first?" Kendall reminded Jackie.

"What's you're point Jackie?" Mouth butted in. "Some of us are taking the insect path. C'mon people."

And with Annabelle, Ronaldo, Jen, Emo Kid and Kyle followed Mouth to the parth with the insect on it while Kick, Gunther, Bumper, Jonni, Jackie and Kendall took the mummy path, leaving the rest to take the arrow path.

()()()()

However, Betty, Sissy, Leonardo, Janet, Avery and Johnny are going to go over the pyramid.

"Is it too late to go under?" Sissy asked.

"Leonardo's doing okay," Betty replied as she sees Leonardo doing a stunt to get on top. "He's like a mountain goat."

"May I be of assistance?" Leonardo asked as he takes Sissy and Betty's hands.

Meanwhile, the conflict between Janet, Johnny and Avery isn't going as smoothly as they think it would be. Janet had insisted that their hips would be tied together in ropes as they gradually climb the pyramid.

"You are so much of a threat to me than you are to Wacky Jackie!" Janet yelled at Avery.

"As least you didn't call me Mexican like Wacky Jackie did Janet!" Avery yelled back. "And you're such a snob when it comes to team player."

"And you'r no much of a team player either. All you do is act like the tough girl all day. And your form is appalling!"

"Gee thanks! I was just wondering about that!"

"You know, you're only here because I'm feeling nice today"

"Wow, this is you being nice? My sympathies!"

"Are you hearing this, Johnny? You're not gonna let her get away with that!"

()()()()()

Back in the pyramids, Gunther's mini team found a pile of bandages in a chamber they went to.

"Oooh I bet this is the mummy's chamber," Jackie said gleefully. "And we have to mummify someone in order to win.

"We have no time for that Jackie," Kendall warned her.

But it was too late as Jackie grabs Jonni (as an act of being jealous of her) and mummified her alive while Gunther, Kendall, Kick and Bumper watch in confusion.

()()()()()

In the insect path, Mouth, Annabelle, Ronaldo, Jen, Emo Kid and Kyle are walking to find the exit until Annabelle spots a row of mummified animals. What caught her eyes the most is the mummified dog.

"That's a real dog," Annabelle said. "Poor little guy."

"We do not have time to cry over a stuffed dog!" Mouth cried.

"Hey there little buddy. Wish I had a biscuit to give 'ya."

But as Annabelle makes her attempt to pet the mummified dog, it breaks into pieces.

"Oh no!" Annabelle cried. "What did I do? What did I do?"

Just then, the pyramid starts shaking and what the six kids saw were raining scarabs.

"SCARABS!" Kyle cried. "RUN!"

()()()()()

Outside the pyramid, Leonardo, Betty and Sissy are at the top of the pyramid and are wondering how to get to the bottom.

"It's too steep to carry you fine ladies to the bottom," Leonardo said

"I know!" Sissy said as she spots a neon sigh. "Let's surf down there. After all, I am a surfer."

"Great idea Sissy," Betty said.

()()()()()

"Now where did Jonni run off to?" Bumper cried as he desperately looks for Jonni who somehow disappears.

"We've been running in circles to find her," Kendall added. "She ran off because of Jackie's wackiness."

"If we follow the smell of awesome," Kick suggested. "We'll find her no problem."

"I'm guessing the smell came from me," Gunther said as he let out a fart. "Oooh. Airplane food."

Just then, Jackie noticed a mummy standing perfectly still.

"Hey Bumper!" Jackie said to Bumper. "I found your girl."

"Say Jonni," Bumper said as he saw the mummy. "You do make a cute mummy. How about a kiss for me?"

As Bumper makes his attempt to kiss the mummy, the mummy groaned in an unfamiliar tone that Kendall was the first to notice. The mummy wasn't Jonni. It was actually the undead.

"That's not Jonni you guys," Kendall cried. "It's the undead!"

"RUN!" Gunther cried.

()()()()()

Outside the pyramid, Chris is waiting as Mouth, Annabelle, Ronaldo, Jen, Emo Kid and Kyle ran out of the pyramid exit and were the first to cross the finish line.

"Congradulations kids," Chris said. "You six are now team one."

"We're first?" Annabelle cried. "WE'RE FIRST! YAY!"

Just then, Kick, Gunther, Kendall, Bumper and Jackie also crossed the finish line.

"Nicely done kids," Chris said. "Stand at circle number two. You guys will be team number 2."

Then Sissy, Betty and Leonardo surfed their way to the finish line as well.

"Excellent cool cats. Betty, go join team 2 while Leonardo and Sissy are the first people to form the third team."

"Okay," Betty said as she joins team 2 while Leonardo and Sissy stayed in their place.

"Um where's Avery?" Ronaldo asked Jen. "Not that I cared, but I'm just curious."

()()()()()

"I'm telling you Janet! We need to untie!" Avery yelled at Janet.

"I'm captain of this and I'm telling you it's not safe!" Janet yelled back.

Just then, the little bell rang.

"Oh kits!" Chris yelled at them. "You know the sound. It's musical number time! Let's hear the reprise!"

"No way!" Johnny yelled in anger. "You said one song per episode!"

"Yeah well this is not a song. It's a reprise. If you don't sing, you're out."

This finally made Johnny lose his temper as he stomps down the pyramid, dragging Janet and Avery with him.

"You know what? No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Three hours of these two squawking on this stupid pyramid in this stupid heat, and you want me to sing? FORGET IT!"

"Dude. You have a contract."

"Eat it, McLean! If you need me, I'll be in the plane waiting for a ride home 'cause I'm out. Done. I quit!"

Janet and Avery gasp as Johnny angrily storms off towards the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Just then, Leonardo lends them a hand.

"Looks like we're teammates," Leonardo said to Janet and Avery.

Just then, everyone saw Jonni (dressed as a mummy) running towards the finish line while carrying the undead.

"JONNI NO!" Bumper cried.

"You're carrying the undead!" Gunther cried also.

"Really?" Jonni asked. "Cool."

Just then, the undead jumps out of Jonni's arms and unwraps himself, revealing to be Jeremy.

"Thanks for all the help you knobs." Jeremy said in a sarcastic tone. "I did whatever I can to be in this game! PLEASE! GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

"Alright," Chris said in defeat. "Since we're down a man thanks to Mr. JohnnyHatesSinging, you are to swich places with Kyle, meaning that you're in team 1 while Kyle, Jonni, Avery and Janet are in team three. Okay, teams, decide on a name while I eat this ice cream."

"TEAM VICTORY!" Mouth, Annabelle, Ronaldo, Jen, Emo Kid and Jeremy cried.

"TEAM AWESOME!" Kick, Gunther, Kendall, Bumper, Betty and Jackie cried.

But the third team which consisted of Leonardo, Avery, Janet, Kyle, Jonni and Sissy are having a hard time with their names. Just then, Kyle had an idea.

"Got it!" Kyle cried. "Team World of Warcraft!"

"What!" the other teammates cried at this.

"Great names you guys," Chris said. "And now for the rewards, Team Awesome get a camel, Team World of Warcraft gets a goat while Team Victory get a stick."

"So the guys who came in second get a camel and we get a stick?" Jen cried.

"All will be revealed next time on Mellowbrook Musical!"


	3. Mummy Dearest Part Two

"_This episode contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by __**cartoon teens**__. Do not try any of what you see or read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up."_

_**Chris McLean: **__Let's take a few moments to review some of the features of our aircraft. Safety is our number one priority, so please, remain seated with your seat belts fastened at all times. The plane has one exit, located __here__. As we explore exotic destinations, take time to familiarize yourself with the local architecture. The world is our playground. But remember, refusal to sing will lead to __immediate disqualification__. When dividing into teams, be sure to give your crew a catchy handle. Upon arrival at our final destination, one lucky competitor will receive a parting gift to remember. One million dollars! So stole that carry-on baggage and lock those tray tables in the upright position! We're taking off for one crazy ride! Welcome to Mellowbrook MUUUSICAAAL!_

_**Mummy Dearest: Part 2**_

Where we last left off, three teams were formed just outside the pyramid of Egypt - Team Victory (which consisted of Mouth, Annabelle, Ronaldo, Jen, Emo Kid and Jeremy), Team Awesome (consisting of Kick, Gunther, Bumper, Betty, Jackie and Kendall) and Team World of Warcraft (consisting of Avery, Janet, Kyle, Jonni, Leonardo and Sissy. Team Victory is upset that their reward is a stick while Team Awesome have an camel and Team World of Warcraft have a goat. The only players who aren't so happy are Avery and Janet. The reason - Johnny quits the show.

"I can't believe Johnny got disqualified just because he won't sing." Avery said.

"Maybe he _can't _sing," Sissy remarked.

"Oh he can do anything he sets his mind to," Janet replied. "And now he's stuck on the plane waiting for a ride home. Poor thing...he must be miserable."

()()()()()

In First Class of the plane, Johnny is there humming the song _Come Fly with Us._ Just then, Chris bursts in.

"Were you just-" Chris began to speak.

"No." Johnny cuts off.

"Because it sounded like you were..."

"But I wasn't, and I never will!"

Chris points at his own eyes with two fingers, then points at Johnny before walking away.

()()()()()

"I heard that you and my brother Bumper are such cute couples right after Kick and Kendall," Betty said to Jonni.

"Bumper's magic," Jonni replied. "When he breathes, his nose whistles the Canadian anthem."

True to Jonni's words, Bumper's nose whistled the Canadian anthem.

"Super cute," Betty said. "But he's no Leonardo though."

"So true," Jonni replied.

Just then, Chef bangs the cymbals which caught the three teams' attention. They saw Chris, Chef and two interns in Egyptian clothing.

"I don't about you guys but I love Egypt," Chris said. "And I'm going to love it even more watching you guys enjoy your second challenge. The Amazing Camel Race!"

"Where are the other camels?" Mouth asked.

"There are no other camels. It a _camel _race, not a _camels _race."

"Alright!" Gunther cheered.

"What?" Leonardo said in shock.

"We won last time!" Jen said while giving Chris the middle finger. "But they get a camel. They get a goat and we get a stick?"

"Each rewards has its advantages," Chris said. "Trust me. You'll be racing to the world's most infamous waterway, the Nile. Teams must bring their rewards to the finish line. You have 60 seconds to strategize. GO!"

Team Awesome are the first to get onto the camel and since there's no room for six, Kick decided to skateboard to the Nile with Kendall by his side which made Jackie jealous.

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the washroom:_

_Jackie is there._

_"I loathe Kendall," Jackie cried. "Not because she's pretty like Janet and Mexican girl from Team World of Warcraft, but because she's got my Kick! If we are to lose any challenge, I'll vote her off and I'd like to see her take the Drop of Shame."_

_End Confession Camera_

()()()()()

"We need no camel," Leonardo said to Janet, Sissy, Jonni, Avery and Kyle. "We have each other. And we are unstoppable!"

"How?" Sissy asked.

"We have the will, and the strength, and together, we will triumph!"

Everyone but Avery cheers at Leonardo's speech.

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the washroom:_

_Avery is there who's in a bad mood._

_"Look I know almost everyone in Mellowbrook ever since I came here," Avery yelled. "But Leonardo? I haven't seen him before in my life. I don't know what these girls see in him? They're loco and wacky like Jackie."_

_()()()()()_

_Kendall is there who is a bit nervous._

_"Look Clarence," Kendall spoke. "I know this may or may not look bad, but I want you to know that ever since Leonardo came, I was not swooning over him. It was just the heat! I just want to run my fingers through your thick, black... BROWN! Brown hair."_

_End Confession Camera_

()()()()()

"How can a stick help us find the Nile?" Jen asked as she saw Ronaldo playing with it.

"Simple Jen," Ronaldo said. "We can use it to defend ourselves from deadly sand snakes. They could be anywhere."

This cause the rest of Team Victory (excluding Jeremy) to scream. Ronaldo accidentally pokes Jeremy only to have it confiscated by Annabelle.

"Hey!" Annabelle yelled. "Cool it before you really hurt somebody!"

As Annabelle throws the stick up in the air, it hits a random seagull which causes it to fall to the ground. Annabelle is shocked at this.

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the washroom:_

_Annabelle is there who is worried._

_"First I accidentally destroyed a mummified dog, and now I slaughtered a seagull?" Annabelle cried, "Man I love animals. This never would've happened back home."_

_End Confession Camera_

()()()()()

Team World of Warcraft are having a few difficulties getting onto the goat since it's really small. They have to piggyback each other but they're not balanced enough.

"This is cool," Kyle said.

"I don't think it's going to work," Avery said.

"Have faith Avery," Leonardo said. "Believe. In us."

Just then, Leonardo jumps on top of Kyle and soon, the team is perfectly balanced.

"Wow," Jonni said. "We're perfectly balanced."

"Color me impressed," Avery said.

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the cockpit:_

_Leonardo is there._

_"It's basic weight distribution." Leonardo said. "Anyone with a degree in engineering or an IQ of 163 or higher could figure it out."_

_Just then, he saw Chef._

_"By the way," Leonardo spoke again. "You're doing a magnificent job flying this plane."_

_"Who me?" Chef said while blushing. "Nah."_

_"Now, now. Don't blush, it's true."_

_End Confession Camera_

"Alright kits, the Nile's that way!" Chris said. "Kinda big, blue and watery. Can't miss it. Or I guess you can, but then you'll die. Probably get killed by local scarab beetles. It's mating season and they get all killy."

"I'm glad they don't have them here," Sissy said. "They're nasty."

"I'll tell them you said so. Chef?"

Chef pushes the big vase and out came a swarm of scarab beetles which eats away the intern's flesh. This causes the team to scream and jump onto their rewards though Team Victory aren't lucky. Just then, the little bell rang.

"You know what that means," Chris said. "It's musical number time! Make up a good song for them and maybe they won't kill you."

_**Leonardo**__: No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last.  
><em>_**Ronaldo, Kick, Bumper, Mouth, Leonardo: **__You don't want to eat us up.  
><em>_**Gunther: **__We're mostly full of gas. No, no!  
><em>_**Avery, Janet, and Sissy**__: It's mating time for scarabs.  
><em>_**Jen**__: So, what'cha waiting on?  
><em>_**Jonni: **__Just ignore us humans!  
><em>_**Kyle: **__Ooooo.  
><em>_**All:**__ And make out till the break of dawn.  
><em>_**Leonardo and Kick: **__It's lovin' time.  
><em>_**Avery, Janet, and Sissy: **__Lovin' time, lovin' time...  
><em>_**Leonardo: **__Scarab mating season.  
><em>_**Kyle: **__It's lovin' time  
><em>_**Avery, Janet, and Sissy: **__Lovin' time, lovin' time...  
><em>_**Leonardo: **__Scarabs, get busy now...  
><em>_**Ronaldo: **__It's lovin' time.  
><em>_**Avery, Janet, and Sissy**__: Lovin' time, lovin' time...  
><em>_**All: **__Scarab mating season.  
><em>_**Kyle: **__It's lovin' time.  
><em>_**Avery, Janet, and Sissy: **__Lovin' time, lovin' time...  
><em>_**All (but Jeremy:) **__Scarab mating season.  
><em>_**Jeremy**__: Seasonal, eh! What, no, wait!_

But this made the scarabs mad as they race towards the team. The teams flee and then the race began. This is one heck of a challenge.

()()()()()

Back to the teams, Team Awesome are way ahead, followed by Team World of Warcraft and Team Victory in last place.

"Eat sand dust losers!" Jackie yelled at Team World of Warcraft.

"Such witty insults from awesome, intelligent group." Leonardo mocked back.

"I don't care how awesome you are Leonardo, but we Team Awesome are going to win this!"

"Are you quite sure? Cause it looks like _we're _going to win this."

True to Leonardo's words, Team World of Warcraft's goat went past Team Awesome's camel.

"See you at the finish line," Leonardo said.

()()()()()

As for Team Victory, they are lost.

"From first place to last," Ronaldo said. "This bites."

"All of this for nothing," Mouth cried.

"This stick's no help. What useless junk!"

And with that, Ronaldo splits the stick into two pieces and throws it at the sand. Just then, Team Victory saw the stick moving a little.

"Wait a minute," Ronaldo said. "It's a dividing rod!"

"I don't want to get struck by lightning," Emo Kid whined.

"A dividing rod helps you find water," Jen answered.

"Chris said it has its advantages," Annabelle said.

"Then let's follow the stick!" Mouth said. "It's not too late! We can find the Nile no problem now!"

()()()()()

At the Nile, Chris and Chef are waiting for the teams. Just then, they saw Team World of Warcraft coming.

"Welcome to the Nile!" Chris yelled from the other side of the Nile.

"What?" Kyle asked. "Speak up!"

"THIS IS HOW IT WORKS!" Chris said as he held up a megaphone. "SINCE THE FINISH LINE IS JUST ACROSS THE NILE, YOUR TASK IS TO WEAVE A BOAT BY USING PAPYRUS PLANTS! OH AND YOU MUST BRING YOUR REWARDS WITH YOU! FIRST ONE TO CROSS THE FINISH LINE GETS FIRST CLASS SEATS! LAST ONE CROSSING WILL BE FACING ELIMINATION UNLESS THEY HAVE A REWARD WITH THEM!"

"This is AWESOME!" Jonni cried.

"What's so awesome?" Janet asked.

"I'm good at weaving boats made of papyrus."

"Just like your DNA," Kyle said.

"Then let's move," Leonardo said as Jonni quickly weaves her teams boat.

Jonni was about finished when Team Awesome arrived.

"Look who finally showed up," Leonardo said. "Having troubles getting here?"

"We're not as dumb as you think we are," Kick said.

"Sorry you guys showed up too late," Jonni said. "We're almost finished with our boat."

"It's okay," Betty said. "Wouldn't it be cooler if you and I switch teams? You'd be with Bumper and I'd be with Leonardo."

"It would be cool, except Chris won't allow it."

"Did I hear something?" Chris said as he crosses to the other side on a motorboat.

"Can Jonni and I switch teams?" Betty asked. "Please?"

"Well since this is your first time, I'll allow it."

And so, Betty joins Team World of Warcraft while Jonni joins Team Awesome. Team World of Warcraft have to finish their boat on their own as Jonni builds Team Awesome a boat completely. They were about to cross the Nile but they're having troubles getting the camel to get on the boat.

"Hey Betty!" Kendall cried. "Tell the camel to get moving!"

Betty tries to speak to the camel, but Janet cuts her off.

"Oh no, you made a deal and it stays that way," Janet said. "Keep your mouth shut! Clear?"

"Crystal," Betty said sadly.

As for Team Victory, they were the last to arrive so they quickly build their little boat which is not as great as the other teams (thanks to Jonni's weaving ability.) Team World of Warcraft were the first to set sail, although Leonardo felt a bit bad.

"We're going to win fair and square," Leonardo said. "But just to make it more fair, Betty, tell the camel to get on their boat if you please?"

So Betty tells the camel (in camel language) to get on the boat and it did. Team Awesome paddle and paddle until they're up close to Team World of Warcraft. Just then, the little bell rang as the crocodiles swim towards the teams.

"Time for a reprise!" Chris said.

The teams groaned at this.

"Hey. If it wasn't for Jeremy here, you'd wouldn't been singing the reprise. Jeremy."

Everyone glared at Jeremy who sank to his seat.

"If you do this better than the last song, the crocodiles might go away. GO!"

_**Leonardo**__: Mm, mmm... Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for?  
><em>_**Kendall: **__We don't mean to bug you!  
><em>_**Gunther: **__Please let us reach the shore!  
><em>_**Emo Kid:**__ These crocs are getting killy!  
><em>_**Ronaldo: **__Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Gopher Boys, it vanquishes all foes!_

Jeremy tries to hit the crocodiles with the stick but instead, the stick got eaten.

"NO!" Jeremy cried.

_**Leonardo: **__It's rowin' time!  
><em>_**Everyone else: **__Vanquish 'em! Vanquish 'em!  
><em>_**Everyone**__: Crocodile season!  
><em>_**Annabelle**__: It's rowin' time!_  
><em><strong>Everyone else:<strong>__ Crocodiles! Crocodiles_!

Just then, the crocodiles ate parts of Team Victory's boat which causes them to sing.

_**Annabelle: **__Tell me I'm not sinking!  
><em>_**Jackie: **__Yeah, it's rowin' time!  
><em>_**Everyone else: **__Singing it! Singing it!  
><em>_**Everyone**__: Crocodile season!  
><em>_**Leonardo:**__ It's rowin' time!  
><em>_**Everyone: **__Rowin' time! Rowin' time!  
><em>_**Kick:**__ 'Til Team Awesome  
><em>_**Team Awesome**__: Win!  
><em>_**Kendall**__: Yeah!_

"Congratulations Team Awesome," Chris said. "For being the first team to cross the finish line, you guys will be traveling in First Class until the next destination awaits. As for the others, you are safe from elimination as long as you have your rewards with you."

The teams cheered at this until Jeremy confesses with a nervous look on his face.

"I lost the stick," Jeremy said.

"Wow," Chris said. "Sucks to be you."

()()()()()

In the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, Team Victory are in the elimination room with Chris and Chef. Johnny is there also but is not participating.

"Now here's how it works," Chris said. "One by one, you go to the washroom and you'll find your teammates' passports and your own. Stamp the passports of the team member you wish to send home. Got it?"

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the washroom:_

_Emo Kid is there who stamps Jeremy's passport._

_()()()()()_

_Jeremy is there who stamps Annabelle's passport._

_()()()()()_

_Mouth is there who stamps Jeremy's passport._

_()()()()()_

_Ronaldo is there who stamps Annabelle's passport._

_()()()()()_

_Annabelle cannot decide until Chris show up who informs her that she has a few seconds left so she quickly stamps Jeremy's passport._

_()()()()()_

_Jen gives the camera the middle finger before stamping Jeremy's passport _

_End Confession Camera_

()()()()()

"Okay," Chris said. "If I call out your name, you will receive a barf bag full of peanuts. If you don't receive one, you'll be force to take the Drop of Shame and get the heck out of here. That's means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back. Ever."

Then Chris pulls up five barf bags.

"The following players are safe. Jen, Mouth, Emo Kid and Ronaldo."

Chris gives Jen, Mouth, Emo Kid and Ronaldo barf bags. Only Jeremy and Annabelle are left.

"And the final barf bag goes to… Annabelle."

Chris gives Annabelle the last bag. Jeremy is shocked at this.

"You have about 2 seconds to get yourself strapped to a parachute and take the Drop of Shame," Chris informed Jeremy.

"Some team you are!" Jeremy insulted Team Victory. "You guys are all a bunch of-"

But before his sentence can be complete, Chef kicks him out of the plane, but he's able to hold on to the wing of the plane.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Jeremy yelled. "This game is mine eh. MINE!"

"Sucks to be Jeremy," Johnny said before he receives a parachute of his own.

"Last stop for non-competitors," Chris said.

"Yeah right. You're suppose to take me home."

"Yeah but we're going the other way so,"

Chris pushes Johnny off the plane.

"HAPPY LANDING!"

Then the plane continued on to their next destination

_**Chris: **__Where will our next destination take us and will Gunther get over his fear of flying? Find out next time on an all-new episode of Mellowbrook…Musical!_


	4. Tokyo Pop Electric

"_This episode contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by __**cartoon teens**__. Do not try any of what you see or read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up."_

_**Chris McLean: **__Last time on Mellowbrook Musical, three teams were formed. Jeremy found a way to lose, un-lose and lose again and Johnny too takes the Drop of Shame. Also, Team Awesome won their first ever challenge and are enjoying First Class … for now. Who will be voted off next? Find out in Mellowbrook Musical!_

_**Tokyo Pop Electric**_

Team Victory and Team World of Warcraft are in the Economy Class while Team Awesome is in First Class. Both teams in the Economy Class could hear Gunther's screaming from quarters away.

"Will Gunther get over his fear of flying?" Kyle said nonstop. "Air travel is like the fifteenth safest mode of transportation. Unless you're in a deathtrap like in the World of Warcraft game where you are stuck in the dungeon and you can't get out."

"This bites," Mouth cried in the Economy Class.

"Well what's the worst that can happen?" Annabelle said.

Just then, the little patch on the side of the plane starts to fall off and started sucking the contestants towards it.

"This is one example of a deathtrap," Kyle said not caring about the danger he is in.

"AHHH!" cried Betty. "We're doomed."

"This is _NOT _how I'm going to leave this world!" Sissy cried as she held onto the seat tightly.

Just then, Sissy lost her grip and was about to get sucked out of the plane, until Leonardo pulled her back safely.

"Such beauty will not fall through giant airplane holes on my watch!" Leonardo said.

As for the hole on the wall, a giant crate blocks it which means that the teams are safe. Mouth is jealous that Sissy is with Leonardo.

"I could've done that," Mouth said to Annabelle. "Only that I prefer to leave the ladies wanting more."

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the washroom:_

_Mouth is there._

_"Ever since Johnny broke up with Sissy to be with Janet a few months ago when they are still living in Porkbelly," Mouth spoke. "I had fallen in love with her and I just can't get her out of my mind. I will win her heart. No matter what."_

_End Confession Camera_

()()()()()

"Oh she wants more alright," Annabelle warned. "More Leonardo."

"You don't know anything about dating Annabelle," Mouth said. "You've known nothing."

"You can put me down now," Sissy said to Leonardo. "I mean if you want. Or not. Your choice because this is nice."

"Mm hmm," Annabelle said to Mouth. "_Nothing._"

()()()()()

In First Class, Team Awesome is enjoying the luxury of First Class. Jonni and Bumper are having their first make-out, Kick and Gunther are playing video games in First Class, but Kendall and Jackie ended up getting into a fight.

"I should be team leader," Jackie said to Kendall. "That way, I can forbid Kick from going anywhere near you and flame girl over there."

"You don't know anything about being leader Jackie," Kendall replied. "And by the way, we don't need a leader yet because we're winning."

"And I often intended to keep it that way so think of me as Kick's girlfriend."

"You're not the only one here Jackie. There's Jonni and Bumper for instant."

Kendall and Jackie could see Jonni and Bumper making out in the seats. Jackie is disgusted by this.

"They are making out like crazy," Jackie said to Kendall. "They're like sumo wrestlers hitting each other with their fat bellies."

"That's not how you say it to a cute couple," Kendall said. "I think they're cute."

"You think? Then tell me how cute it is when I make out with Kick."

"I think it would be disgusting."

"You're no help."

"Attention kids," Chris said through the intercom. "All teams must join me at the dinning hall in less than 10 minutes. And I mean all teams."

()()()()()

All teams are in the dinning hall and waiting for Chris to say something.

"Is this a reward or an elimination challenge?" Kyle asked Chris.

"Like I'm gonna tell you chatterbox," Chris said sourly.

"Two of us got booted out last time," Kick whispers to Kendall. "So today, we must have a reward challenge."

"I could use a reward," Jackie said while leaning closer to Kick and pushing Kendall aside. "I hope it's a love potion to win your lover's heart and it'll never last."

"Today we'll be heading to Japan." Chris said. "And more specifically, it's capital city, Tokyo."

Just then, Chef enters and is wearing a kung-fu outfit.

"This is totally a Chinese outfit," Kyle blabbered in disbelief.

"Thank you Kyle," Chris said. "Now anyone who refuses to sing-"

"You just think you'd work harder to get it right."

"You'll be facing instant elimination like Mr. JohnnyHatesSinging."

"Can't you get the culture right Chris? Or are you just too lazy to do so to get it right."

This made Chef lose his cool that he slices a hole in the plane and all of a sudden, the kids fall out.

"We could've just landed the plane!" Chris yelled at Chef.

"Nah," Chris replied. "Too boring."

The kids are screaming for their lives until the little music bell rings.

"Seriously?" Kick yelled furiously. "I mean, seriously?"

"Maybe if you sing better than the last time," Chris yelled at the falling kids. "I'd might save your butt. NOW SING!"

_**Janet**__: We're singing as we're falling.  
><em>_**Kendall**__: While some are cannon balling!  
><em>_**Jonni**__: Yeah!  
><em>_**Leonardo:**__ Our lives begun to flash before our eyes!  
><em>_**Gunther and Kick:**__ We might just ka-blooey!  
><em>_**Mouth and Ronaldo:**__ Get smushed and become chewies!  
><em>_**All**__: 'Cept there's tons we want to do before we die!  
><em>_**Mouth**__: Millionaire!  
><em>_**Kick: **__Awesome daredevil!  
><em>_**Annabelle:**__ Make it home to see my mama!  
><em>_**Jackie:**__ Marry Kick!  
><em>_**Sissy**__: Catch a barrel!  
><em>_**Kendall:**__ Be an actress in a drama!  
><em>_**Janet**__: Corporate lawyer!  
><em>_**Avery**__: Prom destroyer!  
><em>_**Kyle**__: Be a ninja with throwing stars!  
><em>_**Leonardo**__: Lion Tamer!  
><em>_**Gunther**__: New food namer!  
><em>_**Bumper**__: Repairman for the parallel bars!  
><em>_**Emo Kid**__: But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!  
><em>_**Jonni**__: Before we smash into the ground to the sky!  
><em>_**Annabelle:**__ Flat into little pieces!  
><em>_**Betty: **__Heads merge with our feet-ses!  
><em>_**Jen:**__ That would really suck and here's why!  
><em>_**Sissy: **__We'd like to keep on living!  
><em>_**Leonardo:**__ So Chris, we hope you're giving!  
><em>_**Emo Kid:**__ Some wings!  
><em>_**Janet: **__A jetpack!  
><em>_**Avery:**__ A rift in time!  
><em>_**Kendall:**__ Parachute?  
><em>_**Mouth:**__ Waterbed!  
><em>_**Kick: **__A trampoline!  
><em>_**Jonni:**__ Springy shoes!  
><em>_**Ronaldo:**__ Rocket booths!  
><em>_**Betty:**__ A flying squirrel!  
><em>_**Jen:**__ A bubble bath!  
><em>_**Jackie:**__ I want bubbles, too!  
><em>_**Annabelle:**__ Mama!  
><em>_**Gunther:**__ Pizza! NO! Chips and some dip will do!  
><em>_**All: **__'Cause there's so, so much to do before we die! Yeah we said it! There's so, so much to do, there's so, so much to do, there's so, so much to do before we die! Yeah!  
><em>_**Gunther:**__ Yeah!_

After the song, the kids finally reached to the bottom, but they're alive though. They've landed on something soft – a Godzilla-sized rice bowl filled with rice.

"At least we're safe," Jonni said. "For now that is."

"I can't believe we're in Japan," Kyle buttered out loud. "I wonder if I could meet the staff members of great video games such as Mario, Sonic, World of Warcraft and even artists of such great anime and manga."

"Shut your traps chatterbox," Chris yelled as he and Chef make their appearances. "You've caused your teammates to fall from the plane in the first place y'know."

"True but I like Sailor Moon. She's a great Japanese heroine back in the 90s."

"Yeah, yeah I get it Kyle."

"So now what?" Kendall asked.

"Good question Kendall," Chris said to Kendall. "Everyone is going to hit the showers and then meet me and Chef at the game show studio in about one hour."

"So Sissy," Mouth flirted. "I heard that Japan is pretty nice?"

"Not as nice as Chatterbox Butttowski here sent us free-falling out of a plane," Sissy replied looking annoyed.

"Do not worry Sissy," Leonardo said to Sissy. "I've known how to speak Japanese fluently. _Anata wa hana no yō ni utsukushīdesu._It means that you are as beautiful as a flower."

Sissy blushes while Mouth grew envy on Leonardo.

()()()()()

One hot shower hour later, the kids are at the game show studio where they saw Chris and a kimono-dresses Chef.

"Welcome to the first challenge," Chris said. "Here's how it works. This challenge is called _**The Human Pinball.**_ One of you from each team will be placed inside a pinball with an animal and try to get the highest points for your team. Highest score will have a great advantage in the next challenge. And since I like to have a little fun here, I'll pick the animals for each team. Team Victory will get a panda, Team Awesome a fox and Team World of Warcraft will get this pig."

"I volunteer to go inside the pinball," Leonardo said. "For my team."

"Excellent," Chris said. "Here's your pig."

Chris throws the angry pig at Leonardo but once it reaches to him, Leonardo charms him.

"Why hello little piggy," Leonardo said. "Aren't you a cute little pig?"

This made the pig blush.

As for Team Victory, the teams forced Annabelle to go into the pinball since she's the strongest of the team, but she declines.

"No way," Annabelle said. "If I go with the panda, I might hurt him."

"What must you think you might hurt him Annabelle?" Mouth asked.

"Remember back in Egypt, I accidentally destroyed the mummified dog and ended up injuring a seagull?"

"That's just your imagination. Get real."

"But I'm serious!"

Just then, the panda jumps on Annabelle and gives her the beating of a lifetime.

As for Team Awesome, Kendall and Jackie argued on who's going to be in the pinball.

"I should be in the pinball!" Jackie yelled. "At least I can run faster unlike you book girl."

"You'd only run faster to get to Kick for God's sake," Kendall replied.

"THAT DOES IT!" Kick yelled which shuts Kendall and Jackie up. "I'll go. One, Gunther doesn't like foxes. Two, Bumper and Jonni are too busy making out and three, you two are going to cost us the game."

"Good point," Kendall and Jackie said.

Just then, the fox landed on Kick's helmet, doing no damage at all. In fact, the fox likes the helmet a lot.

"Aww," Kendall said." How cute."

"Okay since the teams are decided," Chris said. "Step inside the pinballs."

Leonardo walks inside the blue pinball which represents Team World of Warcraft, Annabelle the yellow pinball and Kick the red one. Then the game begins.

The pinball game went wild as Annabelle hopelessly tries to run away from an attacking panda and at the same time, scoring many points by doing so. Kick has no problem with the fox, in fact, his score is way ahead of Annabelle's score, but he's no match for Leonardo's score which is twice the score Kick made. When it was over, Team World of Warcraft were in first place, Team Awesome second and Team Victory, third.

"Why?" Annabelle cried as she carried an injured panda out of the pinball. "Why?"

_Confession Camera in the washroom:_

_Annabelle is there._

"_I can't believe I hurt that poor little cuddly-ahh, my own tears... they're falling into my own __scratches!__" Annabelle cried._

_End Confession Camera_

()()()()()

"I WANNA GO HO-O-O-O-OME!" Annabelle cried at the top of her lungs.

"Will we let her?" Chris said while breaking the fourth wall. "Will Ting Ting the panda make a full recovery and give Annabelle an unplain, claw-cut Mohawk? Find out when we return."

()()()()()

In the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, all teams are in First Class and are watching a music video.

"Music videos are way popular in Japan," Chris said once the video is over. "For your next challenge, you guys will be making your own music video by using the music you will get. Since Team World of Warcraft won the last challenge, they get to choose their music."

"We choose the song '_Born this Way'_ by Lady Gaga," Leonardo said.

"Excellent choice," Chris said. "Team Awesome, you get to choose any music made by Michael Jackson since you came in second. And Team Victory, you'll be doing a song made by Hannah Montana. It's called _'Best of Both Worlds'_"

"Not Hannah Montana!" Ronaldo cried. "Anything but her!"

"Sorry geek boy. Since your team came in third, we have no choice but to assign you that song. You have one hour to make your music videos and present it to Chef. The one that Chef likes the most will be flying First Class. The one he hates the most will face elimination. And go!"

()()()()()

"Here's how it'll work," Leonardo said to the female members of the team. "One of you will be the lead singer while the rest will be backup dancers and singers. I chose Sissy to be the lead singer, because she's a natural blonde and possibly the only blonde in the team. Any questions?"

"Are you and Kyle going to be in the music video?" Avery asked.

"I may be in the music video Avery, but as for Kyle, it's a different story so it's best if he stays out of the way."

"Got it."

"Oh can I be a cross dresser in this?" Kyle asked. "I always love to wear pretty dresses."

"No Kyle," Avery said kindly. "Why don't you just sit there and keep quiet okay?"

"Okay sis. Whatever you say sis."

()()()()()

"What Michael Jackson song are we going to do?" Gunther asked.

"How about _'Beat It'_?" Jackie suggested.

"If we're going to impress Chef," Kendall spoke. "We need to choose an appropriate song."

"You're no help Kendall. You're so negative."

"I have a song in mind," Kick said which broke Kendall and Jackie's fight.

"What song?" The teammates asked."

"Thriller."

"That song?" Jonni asked. "Isn't that one of his popular songs?"

"Yep and Chris and Chef may like it if we all work together and not fight to win this challenge. Who's in?"

"We are!" the teammates cried.

"Let's do this."

()()()()()

"We have to sing that stupid Hannah Montana song don't we?" Ronaldo grumbled angrily.

"What can be worse?" Annabelle asked.

"Well it'll be worse if this fails and we lose again."

"Eh good point. I'll try to sing the lyrics and the rest can just act silly in the song then."

()()()()()

One hour later, all teams are in first class. Team Victory is the first to go and the results are pretty normal. Annabelle sang the song very well and the other team members are goofing off as usual. Chef likes it since he's somewhat of an Anti-Hannah Montana.

_*__Oh yeah  
>Come on<em>

_You get the limo out front (ohohoh)  
>Hottest styles, every shoe, every color<br>Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
>It's really you but no one ever discovers<em>

_In some ways you're just like all your friends  
>But on stage you're a star<em>

_You get the best of both worlds  
>Chill it out, take it slow<br>Then you rock out the show  
>You get the best of both worlds<br>Mix it all together  
>And you know that it's the best of both worlds<em>

_The best of both worlds*_

Next is Team World of Warcraft and it ended with a few disasters. Every time Sissy and the female dancers start something, Kyle ruins it by talking non-stop which made Chef hate it!

_*It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M  
>Just put your paws up<br>'Cause you were born this way, baby_

(Kyle: ME LOVE SAILOR MOON!

Avery: SHUT THE HELL UP KYLE!

Kyle: BUT I LOVE MOON CRYSTAL POWER!

Team World of Warcraft: SHUT UP!)__

_My mama told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<em>

(Kyle: LA LA LA LA LA ! ME LOVE POKEMON! GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL! POKEMON!

Leonardo: SHUT UP!"__

_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are  
>She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe<br>So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far  
>Listen to me when I say<em>

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<em>

(Kyle: LA LA LA!)__

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way, born this way<em>

(Kyle: POKEMON!)__

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>Baby, I was born this way<br>Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way  
>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way*<em>

And last but not least is Team Awesome who is a little nervous about it. Here's how their video goes:

Kick is the main singer while the teammates are the back dancers and background singers and are doing the moonwalk. They're also dressed as monsters.

The background is spooky which indicates that the song is Thriller and the theme is horror.

_*It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
>Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart<br>You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes<br>You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike<br>You know it's thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<em>

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
>You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun<br>You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
>But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind<br>You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl<br>Thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight*<em>

"Well that was unexpected," Chris said. "Chef?"

"I'll go with Team Awesome," Chris said. "The music's cool and so are the moves."

Team Awesome cheer after learning that they won the final challenge.

"Who's going to the elimination ceremony tonight?" Chris asked again.

"Team World of Warcraft," Chef answered. "It would've been better if chatterbox here hasn't interrupted the song! One of you is going home tonight."

"Good point. Team World of Warcraft, meet me at the dinning hall in a few minutes."

()()()()()

At the dinning hall, Team World of Warcraft is waiting for Chris to say something.

"Now here's how it works," Chris said. "One by one, you go to the washroom and you'll find your teammates' passports and your own. Stamp the passports of the team member you wish to send home. Got it? Kyle?"

"Of course I got it Chris," Kyle said.

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the washroom:_

_Kyle is there who stamps everyone's passports repeatedly._

_()()()()()_

_Avery is there who stamps Kyle's passport._

_()()()()()_

_Janet is there who angrily stamps Kyle's passport._

_()()()()()_

_Sissy is there who stamps Kyle's passport._

_()()()()()_

_Betty is there who stamps Sissy's passport_

_()()()()()_

_Leonardo is there who stamps Kyle's passport._

_End Confession Camera._

()()()()()

"Okay," Chris said. "If I call out your name, you will receive a barf bag full of peanuts. If you don't receive one, you'll be force to take the Drop of Shame and get the heck out of here. That's means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back. Ever."

Then Chris pulls up five barf bags.

"The following players are safe. Avery, Leonardo, Janet and Betty."

Chris gives Avery, Leonardo, Janet and Betty barf bags. Only Sissy and Kyle are left.

"The final barf bag of the ceremony goes to," Chris spoke which created tension between Sissy and Kyle. "Sissy."

Chris gives Sissy the last barf bag.

"Kyle," Chris said while giving Kyle a parachute. "It's Drop of Shame time for you. Any last words?"

"A few," Kyle said. "Did you know that World of Warcraft is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game by Blizzard Entertainment? It is the fourth released game set in the fantasy _Warcraft_ universe, which was first introduced by _Warcraft: Orcs & Humans_ in 1994…"

But Chris can't take anymore of Kyle's chatterbox that Chef kick's Kyle out of the plane. They were shocked that Kyle is still talking as he falls.

"We'll that's over for now," Chef said.

_**Chris: **__Where will our next destination take us? Will Kendall and Jackie ever be friends and will Annabelle end her curse? Find out next time on Mellowbrook…Musical!_


	5. Anything Yukon Do I Can Do It Better

"_This episode contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by __**cartoon teens**__. Do not try any of what you see or read here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up."_

_**Chris McLean: **__Last time on Mellowbrook Musical, three teams went to Japan and played a pinball game with their animals. Team World of Warcraft takes the lead but in the second challenge, they sank to last place because of Chatterbox Kyle. In the end, Kyle is eliminated. Who will be voted off next? Where will we go next? Find out in Mellowbrook Musical!_

_**Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do It Better**_

"Ah," Kendall said as an intern massages her shoulders. "What a wonderful way to be in First Class."

"You've said it Kendall," Jonni said who is also getting a shoulder massage. "I wonder where we'll go next."

"Maybe France," Jackie said. "I heard this is where romance occurred."

"Will you stop about it?" Kendall said. "You're making not only us, but Kick sick about it."

"I'll make him better," Jackie said in a calm tone. "By kissing him on the lips."

"EEEWWW!" Kendall and Jonni cried.

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the washroom:_

_Jackie is there._

"_If I am to keep Kick all to myself," Jackie said. "I have to break his relationship with Kendall. And I know how."_

_End Confession Camera._

()()()()()

Jackie was about to leave the washroom until she spots Mouth walking.

_My chance, _Jackie replied.

Jackie yanks Mouth by the arm and drags him to the washroom.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Jackie asked Mouth.

"What is it?" Mouth asked.

"Have you ever notice that Kendall doesn't like Kick? At all?"

"Nope."

"Well, while Kick is busy with his stunts, Kendall told me that his stunts stinks, big time."

"Kendall said that?"

"Of course she said that! I didn't believe her at first, but she hated stunts so much that she threw his skateboards out of the plane while Kick's not looking."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Convince Kick to break up with Kendall. Permanently."

"I can't do that to him. He's my bro and Kendall's his girl."

"Well Kendall won't be his girl any longer if she continues to hate stunts. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for Kick's sake."

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal."

"Attention kids," Chris said through the intercom. "This is your captain speaking. All teams must go to the dinning hall immediately."

()()()()()

"Is this a reward challenge this time?" Gunther asked. "Cause three of us are already booted out."

"Sorry Gunther," Chris said. "But I can't tell you that. Anyway, our next destination is Yukon."

"Is that in Canada?" Avery asked.

"Why yes Avery. It is in Canada."

Mouth saw Kick sitting alone. This is his chance to do what Jackie asked him to do.

"Can I talk to you for a sec Kick?" Mouth asked.

"What's up?" Kick replied.

"I'm here to warn you that Kendall doesn't like stunts really much."

"Kendall doesn't like stunts?"

"That's what Jackie told me. And while you're not looking, Kendall doesn't like it so much that she threw some of your skateboards out of the plane."

"She WHAT!"

"It's true. If you want your reputation to stay alive, you have to break up with her. Permanently."

"Okay. I'll do it."

"As I was saying," Chris said looking impatient. "We're heading to Yukon. So strap yourselves because this'll be one bumpy ride."

True to Chris' words, the plane landed on the thick ice of Yukon which causes the kids to go up and down and hurt themselves. Several minutes later, all 16 kids are outside and are shivering for warmth.

"Where are the coats?" Janet asked.

"Don't worry I've ordered enough coats for everybody," Chris said as he came out wearing a fur coat.

The kids are relieved at this.

"Which will be arriving in 8 weeks."

The kids groaned at this.

"So huddle up with someone."

Mouth is the first to huddle with Sissy who is also huddling with Betty. Jackie tries to huddle Kick who is huddling with Gunther, but instead ends up getting huddled with Ronaldo who is also huddling Jen and Emo Kid. Kendall saw Leonardo who is huddled up with Avery, Janet, and Annabelle. Bumper and Jonni are doing well huddling with each other.

"Y'know for a girl as smart as you," Leonardo said to Kendall. "You're pretty cute."

"Thanks," Kendall said as she blushed madly.

"And Mouth told me that Kick broke up with you as of now."

"He did?"

"Yes. It turns out you don't like his stunts that much."

"But that's not what I said about that."

"Well that's what Mouth said. Ask him someday. He never tells a lie like that to anyone."

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the washroom:_

_Kendall is there who is nervous._

"_Kick broke up with me for not liking his stunts?" Kendall asked. "But I didn't say I hate his stunts. It must be Jackie's doing just so she can have Kick all to herself."_

_End Confession Camera_

()()()()()

"Okay," Chris said. "Your first challenge is to jump from ice flow to ice flow until you reach to the other side of the frozen. It used to be whole, but thanks to global warming…"

Gunther farted.

"…And Gunther, the ice broke into pieces. The first person to reach the other side will get the first choice of three sleds. And GO!"

Avery and Annabelle are the first to go and they seem to do quite fine until they encountered a polar bear. Annabelle (out of fear) kicks the polar bear in the chin several times until she discovered that she had injured another animal.

"WHY!" Annabelle screamed.

Kendall is doing also well with the jumping, and so is Leonardo. Just then, Kendall slips and falls on Leonardo and accidentally kissed him.

"Uh thanks for catching me," Kendall said while blushing.

"Mmm, thank _you _for kissing me," Leonardo replied.

"That was an accident."

"One man's accident is another man's _treasure._"

"I _kinda _had a boyfriend."

"You _have_ a boyfriend or you, uh, _kinda _have a boyfriend?"

"I kinda, I have a kind of … a boyfriend. Kinda"

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the washroom:_

_Kendall is there who is nervous._

"_When Kick's around, I'm never tempted by other guys." Kendall said. "Probably 'cause when Kick's around, we have this kind of love-hate relationship. But now it's just me. I miss Kick?"_

_End Confession Camera_

()()()()()

"Ack!" Sissy cried as she slips from the ice.

"I'll save you," Mouth yelled as he grabs Sissy's arm.

"Uh thanks."

"Anytime."

As Jonni and Avery race to the finish, something caught their eyes. A pink slip. It reads:

_**The girl with the sparkling eyes.**_

"Cool," Avery said. "A haiku. It must be for you from Bumper."

"I don't think so," Jonni replied kindly. "It could be for you by an uncertain boy."

"Oh really? How about a side bet then? Two nights' desserts for the poem written to one of us."

"You've Madame have gotten yourself a deal."

Annabelle is the first person to cross the other side. What's waiting for her is the dog sled and Chris.

"Congratulations Annabelle," Chris said. "You're the first of your team to be here and as a reward; you get to pull the sled."

Annabelle hooks herself up and pulls the sled as soon as Jen arrives and at the same time, Janet and Avery got to theirs at the same time.

"What do ya know," Chris said. "A tie. To make it fair, the puller has to go alphabetically."

"You heard him Buttowski," Janet said to Avery. "You have to pull our sled since your names starts with A."

"Damn," Avery grumbled.

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the washroom:_

_Avery is there who is upset._

"_Me pulling our sled just because my name starts with A?" Avery said. "I have wished my name would start with K like Kristina or Katie or maybe Karen and (dare I say it) Kendall, but no. I ended up being called Avery." _

_End Confession Camera_

()()()()()

"MUSH BUTTOWSKI!" Janet yelled as she whips Avery who pulls the sled. "MUSH!"

"OW!" Avery cried.

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the washroom:_

_Avery is there with whip marks on her back._

"_Whipping?" Avery said. "Really?"_

_End Confession Camera_

()()()()()

Jackie and Jonni made it to their team's sled, but going alphabetically, Jackie (since her name starts with JA while Jonni's starts with JO) has to pull while Jonni has to be on board their sled which is actually made of radioactive containers. Jonni slips inside and her whole body is covered in radioactive waste. Fortunately for her, she is not killed.

"If you see our team members Jonni," Jackie instructed Jonni. "Call me to stop. Got it?"

"Crystal," Jonni replied. "I think I saw Kick right now!"

Jackie wickedly stops the sled in front of Kick and Kick hops onboard, not noticing Jonni's radioactive coverage.

As for Janet and Avery, Janet whipped Avery more and more until Avery spots Sissy.

"Hop on Sissy," Janet said.

"What's with the whip?" Sissy asked.

"To make Buttowski here go faster. Speaking of Buttowski…"

Janet whips Avery harder, causing her to run faster.

"Stop it!" Avery yelled.

"Love to Buttowski but no," Janet replied. "It makes you go faster."

As for Annabelle and Jen, their ride was a little bumpy since Annabelle has to stay clear of animals. Just then, she spots Emo Kid and Mouth.

"Hop on to the Victory Express," Jen said.

()()()()()

Kendall and Leonardo are at the checkpoint and are waiting for their teams.

"Here Kendall," Leonardo said as he takes off his shirt. "Take this for my gratitude."

"You're giving me your shirt?" Kendall asked. "But you'll freeze."

"I cannot freeze. My Latin body won't allow it. And if you get sick and your team votes you off, I won't get to know you better than Kick does. This would make me very, very sad."

"But I don't want to make anyone sad…"

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the washroom:_

_Kendall is there who finished her sentence._

"_I mean who would give away their shirt in the Arctic? It's just, so …I have a boyfriend!"_

_End Confession Camera_

()()()()()

Janet, Avey and Sissy then pick up Betty, while Jen, Mouth, Emo Kid and Annabelle pick up Ronaldo. As for Kick, Jonni and Jackie, they manage to pick up Gunther and then Bumper.

But Team Victory has a big problem. Annabelle ended up crying and wanted to go back to her mom that her eyes ended up frozen. As a result, she can't see and Team Victory ended up in different directions.

As for Kendall and Leonardo, Leonardo is at the urge to leave to the next point since he has a skateboard of his own.

"I must go to the next checkpoint and wait for my teammates," Leonardo said. "But I can't leave you here all alone."

"Go on," Kendall said. "I'll race you to the finish."

"I think we have enough time for one more _accident._"

Kendall and Leonardo began to kiss, but Leonardo slowly backs away and Kendall ended up having her tongue stuck to a pole. She watched in horror as Leonardo leaves her behind.

"Huh? Mmm?" Kendall slurred. "Oh crap!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Jonni begins to question Kick who looks rather upset.

"Why are you upset Kick?" Jonni asked.

"Mouth told me that Kendall doesn't like stunts that much and I broke up with her."

"That's terrible. Why would Mouth tell you that?"

"I have no idea why, but I'm starting to think that Kendall's going back to her old, snobby and mean self."

"I don't know about this Kick, but I clearly don't think that Kendall would hate your stunts. You should give her another chance. Speaking of Kendall, where the heck is she?"

()()()()()

Chris saw Kendall stuck to a pole and pretends to be concerned.

"Oh dear," Chris said. "How did this happen?"

"I was kissing Leonardo and somehow, the pole got in the way," Kendall slurred.

"This all sounds very heartfelt. I bet this would be a good musical number."

Just then, the little bell rang and Kendall is angry at this. At the same time, Janet, Avery, Betty and Sissy arrived.

"Why hello backup singers!" Chris said.

"CRAP!" Avery cried. "I thought you forgotten the music challenge this time!"

"As if. It's my favorite part. SING!"

_**Kendall:**__ The strings of my heart are a tangled mess!  
><em>_**Janet, Avery, and Sissy:**__ Oooh, mess!  
><em>_**Kendall:**__ It's beating so hard, it's jumping outta my chest!  
><em>_**Janet, Avery, and Sissy:**__ Oooh, chest!  
><em>_**Kendall:**__ I tried to fit two men in my soul!  
><em>_**Janet, Avery, and Sissy:**__ Oooh, soul!  
><em>_**Kendall:**__ I ended up stuck to a pole!  
><em>_**Janet, Avery, and Sissy:**__ She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!  
><em>_**Kendall:**__ I fell for every little thing that he said!  
><em>_**Janet, Avery, and Sissy:**__ Oooh, said!  
><em>_**Kendall:**__ And when I closed my eyes, he jumped on a board!  
><em>_**Janet, Avery, and Sissy:**__ Oooh, board!  
><em>_**Kendall:**__ He's moved on; I'm still stuck in this place!  
><em>_**Janet, Avery, and Sissy:**__ Oooh, place!  
><em>_**Kendall:**__ Would someone pour warm water down my face?  
><em>_**Janet, Avery, Sissy, and Betty:**__ She got stuck! Should've ducked! Worst of luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole! Stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole! _

()()()()()

Team Victory are still lost as Annabelle had temporarily lost her sight (thanks to crying along the way to go home and see her mom.) Her teammates had to yell her to go to the requested directions.

"Go that way!" Mouth cried to Annabelle.

Suddenly, the sled hit something - the baby seal.

"Did I just hit a seal?" Annabelle asked.

"Uh no," Mouth replied.

"Oh thank goodness."

()()()()()

As for Team World of Warcraft, they spotted Leonardo skateboarding.

"Need a lift?" Avery spoke.

"Sure thing Buttowski," Leonardo replied.

Then he notices the whip marks on Avery's back.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"It's Janet's whipping. I'd like to whip her sometime. Literally."

"MUSH!" Janet cried as she whips Avery once more.

()()()()()

Back to Team Victory, Emo Kid notices a frown on Mouth's face.

"What with the face?" Emo Kid spoke.

"I feel guilty," Mouth replied.

"Guilty? What did you do?"

"Jackie made a deal with me and forced me to break Kick's relationship with Kendall so that she can have him all to hersef."

"That's very evil of her."

"And then I noticed that Kendall is with Leonardo and I feared that she's cheating on Kick. I can't let this go any longer. What do I do to fix this?"

"Tell them the truth. It's the honorable way."

"Tell them the truth eh? Give me some time to think about it.

()()()()()

As for Team Awesome, there's still no sighs of Kendall and if they saw Kendall, Jackie refuses to stop because she wants Kendall eliminated for good.

"We should find Kendall before we reach the fiish line," Jonni suggested.

"I'm sure she's at the finish line by now," Jackie lied. "We don't want to miss the opportunity to get to First Class again."

_Hmmm, _Jonni thought as she saw Bumper. _About the haiku love letter, I don't think Bumper wrote it for me. I tried taking to him about earlier it but he said that he didnt' write any haikus lately. I wonder how Avery is doing with it._

But it seems that Team Victory (for the first time) crosses the finish line first which made Team Awesome a little upset. But at least they're not facing elimination. Team World of Warcraft were the last to cross the finish line.

"WHAT!" Janet cried looking upset. "All that whipping on Buttowski for nothing? I blame Buttowski's slowness."

"Actually Team World of Warcraft," Chris said. "Team Awesome came _without _Kendall. They'll be facing elimation tonight. As for Team Victory, they'll be spending the next trip in First Class. Team Awesome, meet me in the dinning hall in one hour."

Sissy spots a pink paper in Avery's jacket pocket.

"What's that?" Sissy asked.

"A love poem and we don't who it belongs to," Avery said.

"That must be for me. I kinda lost it while we're crossing the fozen river."

"Jonni and I were sorry for looking at it. We thought it was for one of us."

"No sweat Avery. It always happened."

"But the question now is, who _wrote _it?"

()()()()()

At the dinning hall, Team Awesome is waiting for Chris to say something.

"Now here's how it works," Chris said. "One by one, you go to the washroom and you'll find your teammates' passports and your own. Stamp the passports of the team member you wish to send home. Got it? Wacky Jackie?"

"Of course I got it," Jackie replied angrily.

()()()()()

_Confession Camera in the washroom:_

_Jackie is there who hugs Kick's passport._

_"He looks so cute," Jackie said as she puts Kick's passport down and stamps on Kendall's passport angrily._

_()()()()()_

_Jonni is there who stamps Jackie's passport._

_()()()()()_

_Gunther is there who stamps Kendall's passport._

_()()()()()_

_Bumper is there who stamps Kendall's passport._

_()()()()()_

_Kick is there who stamps Jackie's passport_

_()()()()()_

_Kendall is there (with the pole) who stamps Jackie's passport._

_End Confession Camera._

()()()()()

"Okay," Chris said. "If I call out your name, you will receive a barf bag full of peanuts. If you don't receive one, you'll be force to take the Drop of Shame and get the heck out of here. That's means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back. Ever."

Then Chris pulls up five barf bags.

"The following players are safe. Kick, Gunther, Jonni and Bumper."

Chris gives Kick, Gunhter, Jonni and Bumper barf bags. Only Kendall and Jackie are left.

"Now it's down to two females," Chris said. "But one will get to stay. Jackie, you didn't listen to your teammates' advice and you tried to ruined another couple's romantic relationship. Kendall, making out with a pole may be the only reason you might be going home."

Just then, Chef walk in.

"If we're here, who's flying the plane?" Chris asked.

"I've got it covered." Chef replied.

()()()()()

In the cockpit, a dummy version of Chef is in the driver's seat.

()()()()()

"And the final barf bag goes to..."

"STOP!" cried Mouth as he barges in. "I have something to confess."

"Ix-nay!" Jackie yelled angrily.

"Shut up! Jackie made me ruined Kick and Kendall's relationship. To make the guilt go away, I'll take the Drop of Shame instead. Honorably."

This made everyone (including Avery and Sissy who came unexpectedly) sad at this.

"I want to do this right for Kick and Kendall."

Chef gives Mouth a parachute.

"Any last words Mouth?" Chris asked.

"Farewell Mellowbrook Musical," Mouth said. "I loved, I lost and I met the girl of my dreams. What more could a man ask for?"

"You loved?" Avery asked.

"You're a man?" Sissy replied.

"You've met the girl of your dreams?" Jonni asked.

"Sissy, I meant every word of that poem," Mouth said to Sissy.

"Poem? That was you?"

"No way," Avery said looking shocked.

Sissy runs up to Mouth and gives him a hug.

"Christopher, you're some kind of a magician," Sissy said.

Sissy and Mouth had their first kiss before Chef drags Mouth to the doorway. Then Mouth, honorably jumps out of the plane.

"Well that was unexpected," Jonni said to Avery.

"And romantic," Avery finishes.

"Can't say the same for another couple's relationship that is about to get shattered soon."

"You mean it will get shattered soon thank to..."

"...Wacky Jackie."

_**Chris: **__Well that was unexpected. Where will our next destination take us? Will Kendall and Kick be together again will Annabelle end her curse? Find out next time on Mellowbrook…Musical!_


End file.
